Laboratory Core B's primary aim is to provide accurate, timely, centralized diagnostic test services to the projects and to Clinical Core A using the facilities of the Virology Division at University of Washington's (UW) Department of Laboratory Medicine. The UW Virology Lab at Seattle Children's' Hospital (UW-SCH) will provide HSV serology, HSV culture, arid banking of sera and viral isolates. UW-SCH will also direct the serology testing for other viral pathogens that is required by Projects 1, 2, and 4. Dr. Rhoda Ashley Morrow, Core B Leader, directed the UW-SCH lab from 1983-2010 and continues to direct its Serology Section. The second Core B lab, UW-PCR is located within the UW Virology Division's Molecular Diagnostic Laboratory. This lab detects viral pathogens by amplifying their genetic material by polymerase chain reaction (PCR) methods. Dr. MeeiLi Huang has developed several generations of HSV PCR tests since the mid-1990s and will continue to provide the leadership for this testing. UW-PCR staff will coordinate the sample preparation for HLA markers (Projects 2, 3 and 4) and will manage specimen repositories of HSV DNA and human DNA in support of the proposed projects. The second aim of the Laboratory Core is to direct training and proficiency testing for Project 1's laboratory functions in Nairobi for Project 1 and to oversee quality control development for testing described in individual projects (e.g.; computerized target cell counting for Projects 1,3 4 and cytokine immune factors for Project 1). Dr. Morrow is experienced in training staff and developing proficiency testing programs in laboratories both locally and outside the United States, including in African sites. The third and final aim is to develop and standardize novel tests for Project 1 for antibody function and for the detection of semen in samples from the genital tract of female subjects. The Core ensures that the Scientific Projects can obtain results from high throughput laboratory testing without redundant effort and waste of resources.